There and Back Again
by Be-Bop12
Summary: a boy named Tidus his friend Auron and a pain in the ass dad named Jecht


There and Back Again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: "Zanarkand"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidus, the best Blitzball player out there after his father, Jecht. Tidus hated his father alot. Jecht would always teez Tidus. Tidus suddenly had a flashback of when he was little. "Left, right up down spin. Come on stupid blitzball" "Yull never get it boy but don't worry your not the only one. Nobody can do it why because i'm the best HaHaHa!" "I...I..I HATE YOU!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidus was twelve and soon he was going to be thirteen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten years later.......  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo" Auron what are you doing? said Tidus "Follow me" Tidus walked to the docks were he saw a boat and said to Auron "Why are we at the docks for?" "We are going to Zanarkand, hurry up." shouted Auron "Coming" said Tidus. He ran to Auron and they borded the boat together. About twenty minutes later the captain of the boat yelled, "Sin!" "Get down Tidus!" shouted Auron. Sin's big blueish-gray fin poping out of the water. Auron and Tidus both got the spears and shot them both at Sin. Only one hit. The spear distrackted it for awile. and then Auron used his sword and used Powerbreak and Sin finally wen't away for now.About 3 minutes later Tidus said "Hey is that Zanarkand?" "Yea" replied Auron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: "Zanarkand Abes"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's huge" said Tidus. "Yepp, wan't to know why your here?" "why" said Tidus "as a birthday present for your 23rd birthday I have taken you here for the triouts for the Blitzball team the Zanarkand Abes." Auron said with a pleasured tone of voice. So they continued on and in 5 minutes sharp they were off the boat. Hedding to the stadium where the triouts were being held. Tidus thought the stadium was huge it had big bright lights with fireworks and also every game the bleatchers are always full. They next wen't into the locker room were everyone who was tring out met. So they all talked about the triouts and when they would begin. The triouts started and everyone did well. The people that came to see the triouts were yelling cheering on the Blitzball players. At the end of the triouts everyone gathered together and the captian announced the person he wanted to play on his team and it was.......Tidus. Auron was happy for Tidus. The coach gave Tidus the money to get a house because now he had to live in Zanarkand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three months later..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The big Blitzball tournament is next week so Tidus practiced extra hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One week later.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone crowded to get seats at the tournament 5...4...3....2...1 "blitzoff" yelled the announcer and the game began the game stated out with a bang tidus shot the ball and it failed "Damn" said Tidus. Then Tidus used his famous Sphere Shot "And it's good!" said the anouncer then all the sudden out of nowere came a bang! It was a Sinspawn. Tidus wen't quickly looking for Auron when they found each other they became surrounded by little fling things then Auron said "Another present" and gave tidus a sword which was his dads. So they battled through the little fling things and got to the sinspawn and deffeated it but then a black hole appeared in the sky and Auron took Tidus's hand and they both wen't through it and wen't 1000 years into the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Somewere Unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidus found himself in a lake. He jumped onto the shore and began to look around and saw a glimps of something. "I wondered if that is Aaron" he thought. So Tidus walked in that dirrection and fowned a door. He went in and fowned a log pile and made a fire when suddenly a monstar attacked Tidus. Then out of nowere a girl and her crew helped Tidus beat the ugly thing. When they had beaten the monster the girl started to speak to her crew in a foren language. She was weird to Tidus too. she had blue eyes a pink outfit on and her crew were dressed up like pirets and spoke a differnt language. When they took Tidus as a hostage they wen't back to the baot they had got here on. Then the girl and tidus had to get off the boat into the water to do a job the girl took tidus for help.They soon got to the city under water out of nowere the weirdest monster popped out. It looked like a octopus but had 4 tenticles. they went into a battle! Tidus used his sword handed down by his dad to him and cut off all of the monsters tenticles and the girl threw a granade killing the octopus like monster. They soon went back to the boat and then sat down and ate except Tidus the girl spoke to him in the english language "Are you hungry?" "ya do ya got any food for me" said Tidus with his stomach growling " yes we do here" the strange girl said Tidus started to eat the food as if he had nothing for months.  
  
  
  
  
  
two days later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sin agan attacked the boat and Tidus fell overboard and got knocked uncontious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END for now but this is only 1 out of the 30 episodes of There and Back Again. 


End file.
